The Pains of Popularity
by Albedo238
Summary: Taking place a year before Lyn's story in Blazing Sword, Eliwood deals with the agony (and pleasures if one could call them that) of being the most popular man in Pherae. Expect a few shenanigans and maybe even a little steam. Rated T for sensuality and suggestive themes.


In a local village of Pherae, whispers are traveling between all of the people in the village square, who all seem to be smiling grandly. Even the girls are giggling to and gossiping with each other. The town seems to be well decorated for a momentous event, and everyone shows excitement

"I can't wait for Lord Eliwood to come!" says a village girl with blonde hair. "This is too good to be true!"

"I know, it's been so long since his last visit." says a village girl with black hair. "I wonder if he's gotten even more gorgeous?"

"Are you kidding? It's Lord Eliwood we're talking about here!" says a village girl with purple hair. "The man is perfection incarnate!"

A village girl with brown hair who has on a naughty expression says, "I hope he's willing to be a little wild today. I'm wearing my special underwear for him."

Very soon, at the entrance of the village, a man dressed as a messenger arrives. He then makes his way to the village square at a brisk pace, and as he does, he pulls out a horn and begins to play a noble tune on it.

"Everyone!" says the messenger after he stops playing his horn. "Please make way for Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae!"

As soon as the messenger finishes making the announcement, everyone in the village turns to see the village entrance as Eliwood indeed arrives, all the while being accompanied by Marcus, Isadora and Harken.

"IT'S HIM!" shouts a village girl. "IT'S REALLY HIM!"

All of the village girls shout a loud "EEEEEEEEEEEE!" as Eliwood makes it to the village square.

"Oh boy, here they go again." says a village man.

Soon, all of the village girls begin to rush for Eliwood, but Marcus, Isadora and Harken manage to stand in the way before the girls can all get to him, though their tenacity proves to be a bit much for the three knights.

"Ladies, calm yourselves!" says Marcus trying to hold the crazed women back. "Lord Eliwood only here for a casual visit! There's no need to be this wild!"

"I was afraid this was going to happen." says Eliwood with a fearful look. "I can't seem to go anywhere in Pherae with young girls wanting to grab at me and other things."

As Harken seems to be having trouble holding the onslaught of crazed girls back, he says, "I have to say, you ladies certainly seem to have been working out since the last time we visited."

"I can't hold them back much longer!" says Isadora. "They're more out of control than before!"

Soon enough, before anyone can react, the girls break through the guard, and reach Eliwood. As they do, they begin to grab at parts of his body and clothing, and trying to get their chance to kiss him all over.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down!" says Eliwood. "This isn't how this day is supposed to go!"

"Oh, you're so cute when you play hard to get!" says a village girl trying to get a kiss from Eliwood.

Afterwards, one of the village girls who is grabbing at Eliwood's shirt manages to rip a hole in his left sleeve.

"What was that?" asks a fightened Eliwood. "Was that the sound of my clothes being ripped?"

"Oh, don't worry." says the same village girl. "You won't be needing clothes anyway."

Getting a frightened expression from hearing that, Eliwood tries his hardest to break out of the crowd of wild girls, though they manage to hold on tightly to his body and clothes to make it quite a challenge for him. Eventually, Eliwood manages to get himself free, though not without suffering a few more rips to parts of his clothing. After that, he starts to run away, though the girls immediately take notice of this.

"He's getting away!" says a village girl. "Let's hurry and catch him!"

After that, the girls give chase around the village as Eliwood tries his hardest to get away, and hopefully get on with more important matters, though he fears that may not be possible after what he's been through.

As Eliwood reaches a tavern, he tries to hurry inside to hide from the wild girls. However, as he gets in, he sees a few more young ladies in there, all of whom put on delighted expressions when they see the young lord appear.

"It's Lord Eliwood!" shouts a girl.

Another girl shouts, "Oh, go ahead and take me, my lord!"

"No way, he's all mine!" says yet another girl.

"Oh boy!" says a frightened Eliwood.

Eliwood then runs out of the tavern, and tries to make a break for it, but he soon finds himself face to face with the pack of ladies that he tried to get away from, and suddenly, he tries to look for another way to get out.

Eliwood then flees to his left to keep running away, but the ladies on hot on his heels. Eventually, Eliwood makes a mad dash for a what looks to be a shed in a remote locale of the village. Not seeing the mad women anywhere in sight, Eliwood runs into the shed and closes the doors.

Eliwoods lets out a sigh of relief and says, "There! I think I lost them."

"Hello there, milord." says a rather sultry feminine voice from behind.

"Uh-oh." says Eliwood looking very worried.

He then turns to see the same brown-haired girl from before he made his visit to the village as she's sitting on top of a block of hay.

"I've been waiting for you very patiently, Lord Eliwood." says the girl in a sedcutive tone. "I hope you find that very refreshing from what you've obviously been through today."

"I, uh... I suppose I do." says Eliwood nervously. "Of course, I'm worried what you have planned for me since it just seems to be the two of us. Your name was... Tina, right?"

"I'm flattered you remember so vividly." says Tina. "It's been a while since you last visited, but... it makes the wait much more special and incredible that way."

Eliwood chuckles nervously and says, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Not to mention it makes everything so much more exciting from what I've got planned for you." says Tina.

Eliwood gulps and says, "Really? And what's that?"

"Well, for starters, you can stand there patiently while I do THIS." says Tina as she dismounts the block of hay and begins to disrobe as she starts to take off her boots slowly.

Getting a bad feeling, Eliwood wants to run out of the shed, but he knows if he does, the crowd of young women will most likely be ready to pounce him at any second. Eliwood for once found himself caught between a rock and a hard place.

Afterwards, Tina slowly takes off her dress until he's only wearing a pink bra and matching pair of string-bikini panties, both made of lace and silk.

Tina then does a full twirl for Eliwood and says, "So, what do you think of my underwear?"

A brightly blushing Eliwood stammers uncontrollably as he says, "I... it... it's... it's... l... l... lovely."

Tina then giggles as she says, "I knew you'd think so. I do hope you're up for being a little wild today."

"Uhhhh..." Eliwood merely says as he tries to think of a solution to get him out of this predicament.

"You don't have much of a choice right now, do you?" says Tina. "Go outside and you face that assault of women again. Stay with me, and I show you the wonders of a lifetime. So, what will it be?"

Eliwood looks at the doors, then back at Tina, and does this for a while until he can think up nothing that benefits him as he says, "I have to admit... you've got me. It's just... well... don't you think this is going really fast? I mean, I'm still a virgin and I'm trying to save myself for the right woman. Besides, I hate to think of what my father and mother might tell me of this."

"It's okay." says Tina as she walks seductively slow towards Eliwood. "No one has to know. And besides, I'm a virgin myself. We don't have to go all the way today, but just enjoy a simple caress and make out. Nothing more than that. And hey, if we do lose our virginities today, well... it will be an experience for the both of us." As Tina reaches Eliwood, she slowly presses her breasts into Eliwood's chest, then says, "So, what do you think?"

Eliwood just sighs and says, "There really is no way out of this, is there?"

"Not unless you can find one, but then again, most men would dream of this attention." says Tina as she playfully twirls her left index finger on Eliwood's chest. "And with you being the Lord of our home territory in Lycia, you're more than deserving of it."

After that, Tina brings her mouth slowly up to Eliwood's, and begins to kiss him passionately. Trying to resist, Eliwood eventually gives in as he wraps his arms around Tina and kisses her back as they slowly fall onto a block of hair as they do this.

* * *

As time has passed, Marcus, Isadora and Harken look all over for Eliwood as they each start to call his name out, though still keeping an eye out for the pack of girls from before.

"Where in the blazes could he have gotten off to?" says Marcus.

Isadora replies, "I don't know, but... I swore one of the village men said they saw Lord Eliwood go this way."

As the three knights pass by the same shed that Eliwood went in, the doors begin to open and out of them comes Lord Eliwood, covered in hay and his face full of kiss marks.

Marcus, Isadora and Harken rush to Eliwood and Harken says, "Milord, are you okay?"

"I'm... okay, I guess." says Eliwood. "But I never felt so manhandled today. This was worse than the last time I visited this village. I dread to think what attention I'll be getting when I go visit any others in Pherae. Man, Hector is never going to let me live this down."

"You should probably be more worried about what your parents are going to say than him." says Marcus.

"Believe me, Marcus, I already am." says Eliwood with a sigh. "Anyway, let's just head to the magistrate's house. The sooner, the better."

As Eliwood and his knights begin to walk off, Tina remains hidden in the shed as she's still in her underwear and she has on a cute and pleasant smile on her face as she says, "Have a good day, Lord Eliwood. I know I did. I can't wait to break this news to the other girls. They're going to be so jealous of me."

After that, Tina merely giggles to herself.

The End


End file.
